questions
by muffin.monster12
Summary: What happens if a girl who's running away runs into Ed and has to see Mustang her brother? EdxOc sorry summary sucks im kinda eating food at the moment! enjoy!
1. Im Sorry

Enjoy even though it will probably be horrible

Ana pov

I was running untill some short well taller than me golden hair and his were the same stopped me.

"Is there a reason your running this late at night", I just stared dumbfounded then somthing popped out my mouth even though i shouldve said anything. "I'm running from dumb soilders, shorty." I know that was mean but hey he was holding the coller of my shirt. " Who you calling short im taller than you", "Brother isnt she younger than you". Then the soilders caught up Im sorry Fullmetal sir we need to take the girl to Mustang. "Ill take her you seem unable to keep her", "yes sir".

It was quiet till about half way there. "Whats your name girl?", "Anastasia but you can call me Ana". "Why you going to see Mustang?, "Like i would a man who hasnt even told me his name." "Im Edward Elric and this my younger brother Alphonse." Younger, who are these people, "You gonna answer my question?" "No, plus we're already here." Now that i see him in the light he is handsome no Ana stop it he is a jerk.

Ed's pov

Who is this girl calling me short shes shorter and younger and cute what did I just think that, but her Brunette hair and Green eyes are brillint. Shes so how do I put it, sassy, fiesty, or mabey even rebellious. "Hey Ana-chan, wheres your home knowing that basterd he woulld probly make me take you home." "Oh I doubt it but if you ask I no longer have one." "What do you mean", "I mean I ranwaway." Ranaway?

Normal pov

"Mustang walked in Ana-chan why are you here?" "Im sorry Onii-chan, i couldnt stay there, that women expects me to become an state alchemist and no offence but im not you." Onii-chan the boys were dumb founded they look completley diffrent. "She is your mother, and if your here do you have a job and im sending Fullmetal here to watch you". "What?" They both complained. "Onii-chan i do not clam her, yes i have a job and why this short jerk?" "Mustang I cant babysit your sister, and im going to central for reasherch." "Take her she is surprizley useful."

Ana's pov

I dont mean to stare but theres so many questions about them 1st Al is just a kid in a suit. 2nd Ed is a state alchemist for his age And many many more. Shit i think he saw me just ask a question. "why are a state alchemsit?" "Its fun", "Thats a lie tell me please." He looked at Al as if should we tell her what if their crimanls no why would he be in the miltary.

Ed's pov

"Its a long story but make it short, We tried to rivive our dead mother failed I lost my leg and Al's body. I put his soul in that suit and lost my arm, Mustang came by during when i was recovering from blood loss. Got some automail and thats it." Shes staring but now im staring back is those tears in her eyes shes hugging me? "Im sorry i asked."


	2. Intersting

I forgot to say I dont not own fullmetal alchemist only charcter of mine is Ana! which is my name yes I am a dork and sorry the last chapter was short and ill try not to swich pov's to much well enjoy! So sorry

Normal pov

Now in central The two brothers have been studding the philoshere stone which a bookworm gave them some of Dr. Marcoh notes. Ana is waiting outside the doors with Lt. Ross and Brosh but what she rather do is learn somthing about that stone it seem to be the only thing she was intrested in about alchemy. Theres a loud thump, "That can't be" Ed yells relly soilders and Ana run in, "Whats going on" The soilders ask at the same time. In a soft voice Al says "The main ingrediant for the stone is live human" . Ana stumbles over to Ed to pick up the reserch and reads it. Ross and Brosh shocked look at each other then back at the kids and Ross asks, "Your completley sure".Ed stands up, "Yes we've studing the notes many times but promise you wont tell Armstrong". The soilders both shouted "Yes sir" while Ana just looked at Ed with a worried look.

About an hour later back at the hotel Armstong came bursting in and crushing Ed, Ana, and Al in a giant hug. "How could the truth be so cruel" Next thing you know there pulling out plans and somthing about a fifth labrotory. Armstrong was about to leave but warned Ed "Dont leave this room". Of cource he didnt listen and they were heading to the fifth labrotory,

Ana's pov

"Guards for an unused labrotory?" Ed said as he headed towards the wall. Al helped me and ed up and he got himself up. The vent looked to small for Al I felt sorry for him. Ed got up after me and i think I herd Al say "Its not like I asked for this body". I cant even imagine losing my body or any of my limbs. "Hurry up your slow", I looked back "Im sorry". When we finally got there there was somthing comming after us a armour like Al's but it was later reviled to be two brothers. Two unfamiler people walked in one a sexy woman and a boy at least I think he was with green hair. He killed the armoured brothers. "Hey fullmetal pipsquek try not to die", "Dont call me that" and next thing you know he knocks edward out. He walks over to me, "Who are you?" I didnt answer. "You must be the shorties lover" the woman said. I passed out from all this it was to overwhelming

I woke up in a hospitle bed, "Oh so you awake Ana-chan?" one of the nurses ask me. "Yes and I feel good enough to work will you get my uniform and my paitent." "Yes, here you go and the room number and you set". I walk down the hall and turn to the room "Hello, sir I will be you nurse my name is..." When I look up its Ed and Al looking at me. "Ana-chan your a nurce"Ed asks me and Al was very quiet was somthing wrong with him. "Yes, I told i had a job, so do you need a mechanic for your arm." He looks at his arm and then replies, "Do you have a phone." "Well what kind of hospitle wouldnt, hurry up so I can look at you injurys."

When he came back in the room I looked at his injurys and Al was still quiet said nothing. These boys are defintly Intresting.


End file.
